Plutoball
"Pluto cannot into Planet" Plutoball |type = (Binary) Dwarf planet|government = |capital = |language = |friends = Aerican Empireball Charonball Nixball Hydraball Styxball Kerberosball Makemakeball|location = Dwarf planet of Solar System, after Neptuneball|radius = 1184 km|surface = Less than Russiaball 16,65 millions km²|image = Plutoball 2.png|caption = I cannot into Planet... Notice the heart?...|personality = Isolationist, depressed|status = Hoping that e one day will be a planet again|enemies = 2006 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Pragueball (city where i was excluded from solar sytsem!) Dirty Humans who think they're larger than me they are Neptuneball|notes = I wise that God would make me of bigger than earth himself|distance = 4,440,000,000 km|temperature = -229°C|rotational_period = 6 days|bork = Planet, planet!|gravity = One sixths of Earth's|orbital_period = ~200-250 years}} Plutoball is a legit planet dwarf planet in the solar system. He is ~1184 km in radius and ~16,65 million km² in surface area, making it slightly smaller than Russiaball (In terms of surface area). Aerican Empireball owns Northern Hemisphere. He is used to be into being a planet, but Earthball decided he didn't count as one. Even when he was considered planet, was always a misfit, with a highly inclined and eccentric orbit. Mercury isn't happy that Pluto isn't a planet anymore. He could be considered a binary planet due to his large moon Charonball. On July 14, 2015 USAball reached Pluto with a spacecraft of New Horizons which uncovered what the surface looked like. Pluto has an atmospheric pressure of ~1 Pa, which is much larger than Mercury's but still significantly less than Mars's. He probably can into Aerican Empireball 6balls via ocean underneath his surface. Pluto is very unhappy. The only countryball to have a colony on Pluto is the micronation Aerican Empireball Aerican Empireball. Composition Plutoball seems to contain a mantle of water-ice, and a silicate or metallic core. He appears reddish-brown due to the presence of tholins on his surface. Orbit - Rotation Plutoball's orbit may only be metastable, as influences from the Outer Planets can gradually change his orbit. Currently, his estimated orbital period is 248 years. His orbit is highly inclined and eccentric, with their values at ~17.16° and ~0.2488 respectively. He is tidally locked to his binary companion, Charonball. How to draw Draw Plutoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this colour # Draw a heart shape near the bottom center of this colour # Draw 2 dark brown blobs at the bottom, beside the heart of this colour # Draw some light brown "scratches" above the left blob of this colour # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Comics *Death and Discord *Pluto is an asshole *Pluto cannot into organize *Pluto's unusual orbit *Pluto did what?? *Pluto's New Restaurant *Never stop believing, Pluto. *Pluto is pretty small Pluto and star.png A Pluto story.png Reddit koleye Not exactly a blitzkrieg.png|Not exactly a blitzkrieg (koleye) Reddit_koleye_Flyby.png|Flyby (koleye) Reddit_Medibee_Plutos_New_Face.png|Pluto's New Face (Medibee) Planetballmap.png Stalemate.png USSJCsN.png Pluto.png The Same.png As Big As You.png Aerican Empireball zh:冥王星球 Category:No Geography Category:Solar System Category:Space Category:Dwarf planetballs Category:Milky Way Category:Plutoball-Charonball